The Marauders: The Start of an Era
by Adork4cartooncouples
Summary: 1971 the year a new Era began. The era of The Marauders. Join Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter in their first year at Hogwarts. See how their friendship came to be. And see how they deal with Slytherins and one really scary Minerva McGonagall. Book 1 out of 7


Chapter One: The Letters

_**July 21, 1971**_

_**Location: Godric's Hallow**_

It was a hot dry summer in Godric Hallows. Young James Henry Potter was laying on the great grassy quidditch pitch that was behind his family house, keeping his eyes open for his Hogwarts letter he's been waiting for all summer. All his life he's been hearing all about these amazing tales of moving staircases, nearless headless ghosts and the amazing quidditch games his father always mentioned.

James rolled onto his stomach and groaned loudly. How long does it take for a bloody bird to carry a thin letter? It can't take it that long can it? Maybe the bird fot lost its way and can't find itd way back. Maybe the stupid owl gave his letter to some one else! He'll never be able to go to Hogwarts if that happened. As James drove himself insane with all the worst case scenarios he could come up with, he did not notice the large barn owl swoop in and out of the kitchen window.

"James, Dinner Time!" James's mother, charlotte Jones Potter, called from the back door. James lifted his face out of the grass, spitting out a couple of grass blades out of his mouth.

"Coming mum!" James got to his feet and straightened his glasses, ran a hand through his messy black locks and ran to the kitchen door.

.~.~.~.~.

"Dad!" A smile spread through James's face as he saw his father at the dinner tabel. Henry Charles Potter was one of Mad Eye Moody's top Aurors. That might sound great and all but it also means more working hours. Mr. Potter hasn't been able to spend much time with the family. So it was truly a memorable event when Mr. Potter was home for dinner.

"Hey ya' squirt!" Mr. Potter greeted. He reached out his hand and ruffled up James's already messy hair. Which earned a groan from eleven year old son.

"Leave the boy's hair alone." Mrs. Potter said as she levitated the meal she had prepared to the table. James took his seat infront of his father.

"So James did anything arrive for you today?" Mr. Potter asked as he reached for one of the many chicken legs. James visable deflatedin his seat.

"No," He pouted. "nothing came."

His mother and father shared a look before his mother spoke.

"Well," she said as she took her seat at the dinner table. "Why don't you look at the pile of mail that just arived a while ago." She nodded her head to the pile of letters on the counter.

James quickly jumped out of chair and basically threw himself at the counter. Letter from aunt Anna, Twenty persent off on owl food, and today's Daily Prophet.

"Nothing." James said, his voice quivering a bit. Mr. Potter cleared his throat to catch his attention. James turned around to face his father, still having that kicked puppy-dog face on. But was soon replaced by a joyful grin when he saw what his father was holding.

"Is this the thing you were looking for?" Mr. Potter gently tossed a thick envelope, made of yellowish parchment, and was adressed to Mr. J. Potter. The rest of the dinner conversation was filled with what James was planning to do at Hogwarts.

.~.~.~.~.

_**July 21, 1971**_

_**Location: Number Tweleve, Grimmauld Place**_

"Try not to be much of an emberassment today boys." Walburga Black said as she straightened her oldest son's, Sirius Black's, tie. Today was the annual "Back to Hogwarts" ball the family usually had for the children who where going back to Hogwarts or going for the first time.

"Yes mother," Regulus A. Black, Sirius's younger brother said. Regulus was dressed in the same suit and tie Sirius was in. You know how mothers love making siblings wear the same thing, well Walburga was no exception.

As she put the finishing touches on their dressing robes she went on and on about how she didn't want the boys to disgrace her in front of the rest of the family and how she expect them to be on their best behavior..._or else_. Finally Walburga nodded her approval on the boy's appearance.

"Good, now come along. We must not keep the family waiting." As Walburga left to let the boys make their own entrance, Sirius untucked his shirt and losened his tie.

"What are you _doing_?" Regulus stage whispered. "You're going to get in trouble."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "Come _on_, Reggy. I know you hate that stupid suit too."

Regulus turned pink, he was about to answer when their three older cousins came in. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Amanda Black.

Amanda was the oldest who was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. Next was Narcissa, going into her fourth year, and lastly Bellatrix, personally Sirius's least favorite cousin, who was going to be a second year at Howarts.

"What are you idiots doing in here?" Bellatrix snared with disgust. "Our letters are coming any minute now."

Sirius rolled his eyes, it seemed like he does that a lot with this family.

"Great that means we get to hear the grownups tell the same old boring stories." Amanda and Regulus snorted.

"Oh shut up and come on." Narcissa said before turning around and heading for the ball room with the rest of them following behind her.

.~.~.~.~.

"When I was at Hogwarts..."

That was the begining of every conversion Sirius heared for the rest of the day. It got worse the older the story teller got.

"Augh...kill me now Reggy." Sirius groaned to his brother as leaned into him fully knowing that his brother could not handle his weight. Regulus snorted at his older brothers actions and tried with all his might to push him off.

"_Sirius!_ Stop this nonsense _at once_ and listen to your grandfather." Walburga screeched like the banche she was.

So for the next half hour Sirius had to put up with his relatives' stories about the "good ole' days" until the acceptence letters arived.

So when Sirius saw the Hogwart letters being carried on a silver platter, like they've always been, high over the house elf's head he almost cried out. As Kreacher gave the three Black sisters their letters, Sirius noticed that Regulus seemeda little downcast. Sirius nugged his little brother with his elbow to get his attention.

Regulus was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Sirius's elbow hit his rib cage. He glared at his older brother and rubbed the right side of his chest.

"What was that for." He whispered harshly under his breath, so his mother wouldn't hear. He did not want to get another one of mother's 'decaplines'.

"What's on your mind Reggy?" Sirius asked with a deadpan expression on. Reggy sighed and looked down at his feet.

"It's just that you're going to school soon and..." Regulus's voice got softer until it was only a whisper that was too hard for Sirius to hear.

"What was that?" Sirius leaned a little closer.

"I said that you're going to forget about me when you head for school." He met his big brothers eyes with the similar grey ones. Sirius was shocked to say. He didn't think his brother would worry about those things. It was always them against the world. So hearing this made Sirius's heart warm a little. (He would never admit it aloud, of course. Sirius was way too much macho for that.)

He was about to tell His little brother that he would never forget about him, but of course he was rudely interrupted.

"Master," He heard Kreacher's raspy voice say. "Your letter."

Sirius narrowed his grey eyes at Kreacher with great disgust. He reluctantly thanked the elf as he was handed his letter.

_This is it._ He told himself. _My ticket out of here!_

.~.~.~.~.

_**July 21, 1971**_

_**Location: A small cottage on the outskirts of a tiny town**_

_"In this place at last Mr. Baggins came to a place where the trees on either hand grew thinner. He could see the paler sky between them. The darker river opened suddenly wide, and there it was joined to the main water of the Forest River-"_

"Remus, sweetheart, dinner's ready!"

Remus J. Lupin set his warned out copy of 'The Hobbit' down on his bed, marking the page he left off. He made his way down the staircase and into the kitchen. Where his mother and father were setting up the table. Once helping his mother bring the food to the table he took his place in-between His father and mother.

"How was work today, dear?" Remus's mother asked as she cut her stake into smaller bites.

"It went fairly well since there weren't many patients today. Could you please pass the mash potatoes, Remus." Mr. Lupin worked at the wizarding hospital, St. Mungos, and loved it very much. As Remus passed the bowel of mash potatoes to his father their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Remus stood up, pushing the chair against the floor and headed fo the front door. It was strange to have someone knocking at the door. Living this far out of town didn't really give you too many neighbors.

Remus opened the door wide enough to allow him to see who was the one knocking and enough time for him to shut the door if in danger. But he did not have to worry for it was no unknown stranger, for it was Dumbledore. The one and only Dumbledore, Remus has read and heard of in many books and stories. (And maybe some twenty or so frog cards.) Dressed in a purple robe and a light blue pointed wizard's hat on top of his silver haired head.

Remus kept staring at Albus unblinking; not quite being able to believe that Dumbledore was here. In. Front. Of. Him. So when he saw Dumbledore's lips move, making his long beard jump up and down. Indicating that he was talking to him was when his brain started to reboot.

"Um, sorry. Wh-what did you say, sir." Remus said, shaking his head out of his daze. His pointed ears turning pink. Dumbledore looked down at the youngster that had light scars crassing across his face with smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"I asked if I could speak with your parents, please." Remus nodded his head and opened the door a bit wider to allow Dumbledore in.

"Follow me," Remus lead the older wizard into the kitchen and to his parents.

"Who was at the do-proffessor Dumbledore!" Mr. Lupin shot out of his chair amd stood before the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Albus gave smiled kindly at Mr. Lupin, "John, Elizabeth, it's lovely to see you again." He patted Mr. Lupin on his shoulder in good heart. "And please call me Albus. I am not your headmaster anymore."

"I don't think that would be possible proffessor," Mrs. Lupin smiled fondly. Remus noticed the very strong look of respect in his mother's eyes when she looked at Dumbledore.

"Not to be rude professor but," Mr. Lupin shuffled a bit; not sure if what he was saying was disrespecting the older man. "Why are you here, sir?"

Remus looked at Dumbledore and noticed that his blue eyes were twinkling brighter than before. Dumbledore smiled as he reached into one of the many pockets of his purple robes and pulled out a yellowish envelope. Mrs. Lupin gasped as she caught sight of it. Not sure why Remus looked closer at the letter.

He couldn't see anything special about it. It was a bit yellowish and the adress was written in green ink. It was a bit thick, about half the thickness of his pinky. He couldn't see any importance in it, but it must have held some kind of worth. Since it made his mother and father pale.

"Professor," Remus's father said. "You know of Remus's...condition. You were the first person we came to. You should know that the ministry would never allow it."

"That is why the ministry and I have made some arrangments for young Remus for his ill times of the month." Dumbledore turned toward the entrance of the kitchen; where Remus stood while he and his parents were having the conversation. He handed Remus the letter; giving the shy boy the thick envelope.

"What arrangements?" Mrs. Lupin asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

And that was the last thing Remus heard before total shock made him shut down. In his hands he held the thing he was sure he was never going to get. _Ever!_ His hands shook as he turned it over and he had to force himself from squeling when he saw the Hogwarts wax seal imbedded on it. Carved in was Salazar Slytherin's snake, Godric Gryffindor's lion, Helga Hufflepuff's bager, and Romana Ravenclaw's eagle. (Which he did not understand because its called _Raven_claw.)

He dug his thumb under the flap, breaking the seal. As he read his acceptance letter he couldn't quite believe it. He never thought that this day would ever come.

"Now Remus," his father said, bring Remus back to reality. Mr. Lupin kneeled down on one knee to look Remus in the eyes. "You understand that if you do go you would have to be extremely careful. You will have to make sure that no one will find out. Do you understand?"

Remus understood, he understood that no one could find out. If they ever did that would certinly be the end of him.

"Yes I understand," Remus nodded. His hands tightening around the letter.

"Do no worry Remus," Dumbledore said. "I am sure all will go well for you." Dumbledore smiled at the scared face on the young eleven year old's face. Seeing comfort in Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes Remus smiled back half-heartedly back, making crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

Seeming satisfied with the outcome of things; Dumbledore turned to make his departure.

"Well it seems I will be seeing you at Hogwarts Remus. I bid you farewell John, Elizabeth, it was nice seeing you again."

"You as well professor," Mrs. Lupin nodded her farewell. Dumbledore stepped out of the kitchen and walked to the door. But before he could turn the door knob, John came running after him.

"Professor wait! What of...what of Vol-You-Know-Who? Are...are all these muggle attacks because of him?" Both men looked towards the kitchen doorway, were thwy could see Elizabeth on her knees and talking with Remus excitingly about his future school year at Hogwarts. In a low voice to make sure Elizabeth and Remus did no hear, Dumbledore whispered, "I am afraid so my boy. As the days pass and the Ministry dose nothing he will be growing stronger."

"Will it be safe to send Remus with all these dangers lurking about." John asked, fearful for his son.

"My boy," Dumbledore reached over and grabbed a hold of both his should, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Hogwarts is the safest place you could possibly _send_ him. As long as Hogwarts is under my eye, he will be safe." John looked into the eyes of the man he trusted the most and nodded. Thankful for the reassurance.

The headmaster smiled once again and patted him on the back as he bid farewell. For he had a muggleborn named Peter to visit and deliver his letter to.

**A/N: Haha done! Hope you liked. Leave a review please! I love your comments.**


End file.
